A Fushigi Yuugi Story: Love's Horizon's
by anonymousghost
Summary: A remake of Fushigi Yuugi except the fic puts these questions into effect...what would of happened if Miaka had met Hotohori first instead of Tamahome? Would things have turned out differently?
1. Universe of the Four Gods?

A Fushigi Yuugi Story: Love's Horizons  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1   
  
*...* used when someones thinking.   
  
::...:: used for sound effects. ============================================================================= There is a book, that allows its reader to travel into the world of the Universe of the Four Gods, an ancient legend about a girl, from another world called forth to find her senshi and summon her animal god to make all her dreams and wishes come true. And so the story begins... =============================================================================   
  
  
  
Miaka Yuuki was an average school girl getting ready for her high school exams. Miaka and her best friend Yui both wanted to go to Juuban high together. Yui was an excellent student and had no problems studying. Miaka ,on the other hand, was another story. Today Yui had planned on going to the library to get a book, while Miaka decided to tag along. As they were walking down the streets of Tokyo, Miaka couldn't help, but wonder about her future.   
  
*Will I pass my high school exam? Will Yui and I get into Juuban high? Of course! Why wouldn't we! Yui's great in school and I'm...and I'm... Yui's great in school. Well, I'm sure if I really cram at the library while Yui is getting her book...* Miaka stopped as she heard the shouts of her friend calling for her. Miaka was so lost in thought that she had passed the library. Miaka ran back and went into the library with Yui. She looked around in wonder. "Wow! So, this is the national library. This place is huge! Yui, this place is..."   
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. So Miaka, what were you thinking about this time?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Your only that out of it when your thinking about food, boys, food...."   
  
"High school exams."   
  
"Oh well, don't worry, I'll pass."   
  
"Heh! What about me?!"   
  
"What about you? Oh, I'm just kidding, come on" Yui laughed, dragging Miaka to a certain part of the library. Yui searched through the stacks and found the book she was looking for within minutes. "Ah, here it is! Miaka I found...." Yui turned around, but Miaka was nowhere is sight. "Miaka! Oh, where did she go now?"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Just then Miaka was turning a corner when she ran across one of her favorite things. "Food!" Miaka ran over to the snack machine and was getting ready to put a quarter in the machine when a mysterious red light caught the corner of her eye. She turned and was amazed at what she saw going up the staircase to her right. *A bird?* She followed the light up the staircase and to a room for personel only.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Miaka! Miaka! Oh, where the hell is she?!" she turned and saw a snack machine off to the side. "Well, this would be the most obvious place she would be..." she stopped when she heard something fall upstairs. *Miaka* Yui walked up the stairs to investigate.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
*Oops! I really need to watch where I'm going...Heh, what's this?* Miaka bent down to pick up one of the books that had fallen off a shelf. Hmmmm, what is this? Its very old and....* "Miaka!" Miaka turned around to see Yui in the doorway. "Miaka, come on, let's get outta here."   
  
"Heh, Yui, look at this!" Yui walked over, bent down, and looked at the title of the book. "The....the...Universe....of....the...Four...Gods..The Universe of the Four Gods...its in chinese."   
  
"Yui! I didn't know you knew chinese!"   
  
"Well, I know a little." Yui opened up the book. "Let's see...it looks like an incantation...it says something about a miko..."   
  
"A miko?"   
  
"...with seven warriors sworn to protect her...who ever reads this becomes one with with this book, and this world...what the hell is this?" Yui sees a faint red glow coming from the book.   
  
"Yui, what's going..." Miaka didn't get a chance to finish as she and Yui disappeared in a burst of red light.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Hotohori-sama we will soon be at the gates of the palace." one of the men outside the palaquin said.   
  
"Good...what's that?" he said noticing a faint red glow coming through one of the curtains.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"   
  
::thump::   
  
Hotohori pulled aside a curtain and took a look outside.   
  
"Hotohori-sama, is something wrong?" asked one of the guards. Hotohori looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "No, nothing." he said pulling the curtain closed. *I could have sworn I saw something.*   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Miaka and Yui sat at the very edge of a very large crowd of people. Miaka stood up, rubbing her behind. "Man, that hurt."   
  
"You're telling me." Yui said rubbing her back. "At least you were lucky enough to have someone cushion your fall." Yui looked down at Miaka feet. Miaka looked down and sweatdropped. She was standing on the back of a man that looked anything but happy. "Sorry, sir...uh thanks for crushing my fall and all..." The man rose, knocking Miaka down.   
  
"What do you mean you're sorry?! Look what you did to me!" he said turning around and pointing to the back of his shirt. There were two footprints smeared into it. Yui couldn't help, but to laugh.   
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAA! Sir, she is really sorry, she didn't mean to...." she stopped short when she took note of the frown the man had on his face.   
  
"You're not from around here are you?" he said looking down at her clothes.   
  
"Where exactly is 'here'?" Miaka questioned, not recognizing the area. Yui looked around, puzzled. "Yeah, sir where are we?" The man's frown instantly turned into a smile. "Don't you know this is Konan? I can show you around if you want." The man said, heading in a direction away from the crowd.   
  
"Sure!" Miaka said, following the man. Yui grabbed her arm. "Miaka, you are so gulliable. We don't know him. For all we know he can be leading us into a trap. Miaka, remember, think before you act."   
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Heh, sir?" the man turned around.   
  
"It's alright, but it looks like we don't need your help after all."   
  
The man just smiled broadly. "Why not? This is a very big place. Two young and pretty girls, like yourselves can get lost and can get easily taken avantage of." Yui and Miaka frowned. They didn't like the way he said that.   
  
"I think we had better go." Yui grabbed again at Miaka arm, turned and began to walk away when another man cut off her path.   
  
"And where do you think you're goin'?"   
  
"Get out of our way!" Yui shouted, shoving past the man. Yui looked back and saw the men running towards them. "Miaka, run!" Miaka and Yui ran back through the crowds, past the shouts of the angry people, and right into the guarded palaquin.   
  
"Ahhhhhh!"   
  
"Ahhhhhh!"   
  
:thump:   
  
:thump:   
  
"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?! said a guard, looking down at the two girls who were laying in a heap on the ground.   
  
"Ouch! Sorry, sir, but me and my friend, Yui were...." Miaka looked at the heavily guarded palaquin. It was fancy, lined in red silk and with jewels dangling from the corners. "Wow, there must be a celebrity in town!" Miaka got up, leaving a confused Yui behind, she ran towards the palaquin. "Hey! Who's in there? Whoever you are...can I have your autograph? You look famous and..."   
  
"Look, she's attacking the palaquin!" one of the men shouted, looking at Miaka running alongside it. Miaka tripped and tried to grab at the palaquin for balance. Doing that, she managed to bring half of the red silk trim down with her. "Get her!" Two of the dozen or so men lept towards her, knocking her to the ground.   
  
"It's a heavy offense attacking the emperor. The price is death!"   
  
"NOOOOOOOO! Wait, I didn't mean to...." Miaka turned around as she saw a burst of red light. She covered her eyes with her hand to block out the light's intensity. When she looked back, Yui was gone. "Yui?" *Yui? Where did she go?*   
  
"What kind of magic is this?" said one guard.   
  
"I don't know." said another.   
  
"Well, whatever it was, it doesn't matter! She attacked the emperor! That's punishable by death!" replied another guard, raising his sword.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh......"   
  
"Stop!"   
  
The guard, with his sword high in the air, faced the palaquin. The leader of the royal guard had his hand raised. "Wait."   
  
"Regala-san?"   
  
"She is just a young girl. I really don't think she was trying to harm our emperor...."   
  
"but you saw it yourself! She tried to attack him! She could be an ememy. A spy!"   
  
"I didn't say that we should let her go. I just think we should just spare her life. Guard! Take her and run along ahead of us. Escort this young lady to the dungon."   
  
"Yes, sir" the guard drew the sword to her throat "If you want to live, I suggest you come with me, Miss."   
  
Miaka rose slowly and walked quickly with the man as he lead her through the towns streets and through the gates of the palace. Unknown to his royal guard, Hotohori had watched the whole scene with curious eyes.   
  
*That girl. What was she doing? That bright light. What was it? And her clothes. They were definately foreign. I've never seen anything like them. Hmmm....I wonder....*   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The characters in this story do NOT belong to me(except for the made up ones so please don't sue.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
So, how was the first part? Yeah, yeah, I know it wasn't that good. Well, what do you expect? I am just a beginner fanfiction writer. Well, if you liked it let me know. Or if it really sucked you can let me know at alexnbl@hotmail.com. 


	2. Author notes

Reading over this fanfic in which I had written a long time ago, I realized that I had did some things that were just so corny, like adding too many sound effects sooo...the first chapter was an exception and from this point on in the story i will try to use them less and i will deter alot from the original storyline of Fushigi Yuugi. (Even though I did do that somewhat already from the fact that I just erased tamahome from the scene altogether and will add him in at a later date. This is meant to be a Miaka and Hotohori fic after all....there aren't too many of those out there^_^. 


	3. Breakout

A Fushigi Yuugi story: Love's Horizons  
Part 2   
  
  
  
*...* Used when someone's thinking.   
  
::...:: Used for sound effects.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Miaka, now in a cell of the palace is holding her head in disbelief. *This is just great, I am in this weird place for less than ten minutes and I've lost Yui and been captured. Wait, this weird place...how did I get here anyway? Yui was reading that book about ancient China and then...*Miaka stopped as a realization hit her. *No! Couldn't be? Or could it? I don't have time to think about this, I've gotta get out of here and look for Yui. Hmmm... now how do I...* Miaka began to rummage through her pockets, looking for anything that could be of use. The result: A pack of gum, a hairclip, a couple of wrappers, and her old trusty mini voice recorder.   
  
"Oh, I didn't know I had this with me! Hmmm... let's see...." Miaka flipped the switch on the recorder.   
  
"Miaka, do you have to be such a pig!"   
  
"Keisuke! shuut upppp!"   
  
: Thump:   
  
"Ouccccch!"   
  
A guard walked by and looked inside the cell to check on the prisoner. All he saw was a young girl sitting by herself in a corner. "Huh? I could have sworn I heard other voices..."   
  
"I said shuuut upppp!"   
  
"And why would I want to do that?"   
  
The guard took one last look at the girl who had keep her mouth shut the whole time, then he took off running.   
  
"Ahhhhhh, ghosts! This place is haunted! Ahhhh!"   
  
Miaka turned off her voice recorder. "What was that guy's problem?"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Yui looked around and was shocked to see the familiar book stacks that surrounded her. "Heh! We're back! Miaka, we're..." Yui looked around a second time. "Miaka?"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Miaka is now cautiously walking down a corridor after opening her cell with the key the guard had dropped in his haste. *I gotta get outta here and find Yui. I wonder where she could be. * Miaka darted off to the side of the hallway and concealed herself behind a corner. A guard passes by and she moves on. She continues to walk down the hall when something shiny and gold catches her eye.   
  
"What's this?" Miaka whispers, while stepping into a room. Once inside, a golden bird catches her eye. She approaches it and carefully examines it.   
  
*This looks like the bird that led me to this place...*   
  
Her thoughts are cut off as she suddenly hears the footsteps of guards running down the hall. She looks around, and spots a door to her far left. She runs for it, praying she isn't running into danger.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
*Hmmm....it's a nice day. * Hotohori looked up at the clouds. *I'm still wondering about that girl that was captured earlier. With that unusual red glow and those strange clothes she could be the Suzaku no Miko. I have waited most of my life for this moment.... *   
  
[Flashback]   
  
Hotohori is sitting on his throne talking to his advisors. He has just returned to his palace.   
  
"Regala, step forth!" A tall young man with long brown hair and a muscular build stepped forth and kneeled before the emperor.   
  
"Hotohori-sama, what is it that your request?"   
  
"Is that girl that you captured earlier safe and secure?"   
  
Regala looked at him carefully before answering.   
  
"Yes, she is fine Hotohori-sama."   
  
One of the young emperor's advisors turned to Hotohori. "Hotohori-sama, that girl may be a bad omen! She should be executed as soon as possible!"   
  
There were murmurs among those in the court.   
  
Hotohori looked at that advisor sternly. "I think she is far from a bad omen. Did you see that unusual read glow? Those strange clothes..."   
  
The advisor frowned. "That's even worse! She could be a spy!"   
  
More murmurs could be heard in the courtroom.   
  
"Or she could very well be the girl from legend that we have been waiting for." Hotohori said.   
  
"Girl from legend?" one of the advisors questioned.   
  
"I'm sure you're familiar with the Universe of the Four Gods?"   
  
"Yeah, but...no! It can't be! That girl...are you saying that she is..."   
  
"The Suzaku no Miko, from the legend?"   
  
All went silent. There wasn't a sound that could be heard from within the room. Even the breaths coming from the advisors seemed to have come to a temporary halt.   
  
"Possibly." Hotohori simply replied.   
  
[End of Flashback]   
  
"She could be the one I've been waiting for all my...."   
  
Something brown instantly passed by his eyes. What was that?   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
*Ok, good...I'm outside, but I still have no clue where I'm going! Maybe if I ask someone.. yeah, right......think, Miaka, think..... *   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hotohori looks at her in shock. *Its her! Hmmm.. she's lost* he notes at the girl looking around furiously. *I don't want her to leave, but I should present myself. * "Excuse me, miss? Are you lost?"   
  
Miaka turns around and is presented with quite a sight. A young and very beautiful woman is sitting on a pillar, and it looks like she is wrapped in a.... bedspread?   
  
"Uh...yeah...heh, can you please tell me the way out of this place, please?"   
  
The mysterious woman pointed to her left. Miaka's face immediately brightened.   
  
"Thanx!" Miaka immediately took off, heading for the exit.   
  
"Wait, miss? Are you the one that was captured earlier?   
  
Miaka stopped in her tracks and cringed at the shocking yet true allegation.   
  
"Oh, don't worry I won't tell anyone. You don't have to worry." the woman on the pillar stepped down and walked towards Miaka until they were face to face. The woman reached out a hand and touched Miaka's cheek gently. Miaka blushes at the sign of affection.   
  
"Something wrong?"   
  
*Wow, this woman's eyes seem to be a golden color. I've never seen eyes like hers before* "Nothing's, wrong...its just that your so beautiful."   
  
"Lots of people say so. Would you like me to show you around the palace? I can give you a grand tour and..."   
  
"Thanks, but something tells me that I am not so welcomed here. I think I should just go...." Miaka turned around and began to walk away when she felt a gentle tug on her wrist. Miaka turned around to be greeted by those same golden eyes once more.   
  
*She can't leave! She just got here! I need to know more about her, I need to know if she's the one, I don't know anything about her. Not even her name for goodness sake! * "If you're worried about the guards capturing you, then don't worry. I will make sure you remain unharmed."   
  
"Who are you?" Miaka asked, curiously.   
  
"I'm called Hotohori, but sometimes others call me by a different name."   
  
*Different name? I wonder what it is. Oh, well.. * "I'm Miaka. Miaka Yuuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."   
  
"The pleasure is all mine. So, care to take me on my offer?"   
  
"Offer?"   
  
"The tour?"   
  
"Are you sure I won't get hurt? I mean I'm considered a prisoner here. In my world, prisoners are considered...."   
  
"Wait, in your world?" Hotohori said cutting her off. He looked at her with shock and hope in his eyes.   
  
Miaka scolded herself*Baka! Baka! BAKA!!! * "Uh...you may think I'm crazy, but I don't think I'm from around here. Everything's different here from where I'm from.   
  
That was all the confirmation he needed as he gently took her hand and led her back inside.   
  
"Heh! Where are we going?!   
  
"I'm giving you that grand tour like I promised!"   
  
"But, what about..?"   
  
"Don't worry, just follow me" Hotohori said, releasing her. Miaka stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do. Finally, she gave in throwing her arms in the air. She followed the mysterious woman inside, while thinking *What do I have to lose?"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
So, what do you think? Like it, don't like it. All comments welcomed at alexnbl@hotmail.com.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- None of the characters belong to me so please don't sue. 


	4. A Little Talk

Part 3 

*...* Used when someone's thinking. 

::...:: Used for sound effects. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Miaka followed the beautiful longhaired stranger down various corridors and halls. Every once in a while the stranger would turn to look back at her just to make sure she wasn't falling behind. Finally after what seemed like miles and miles of walking to Miaka they finally reached a small but elegant room at the end of a passage. Fine silks and tapestries adorned the walls and in the center stood... 

*The bird! It's that bird I saw in the library and the bird I saw earlier! * 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

*Huh? * Miaka looked to the right and found Hotohori standing beside her. 

"This Miaka is called the 'Phoenix of Suzaku'. It symbolizes the avatar of the great god Suzaku and all of his warriors not to mention the suzaku no miko."

"The Suzaku no Miko?" *That sounds familiar...*

"Before I get off into that, why don't you tell me about the world you come from? And also of how you came to be here?"

"You want to know about my world?" At Hotohori's nod, Miaka began to tell her long and very eventful story.

----------------------------------------------------

Miaka had told Hotohori all about her world from her family to the various gizmos and gadgets that all fascinated the young emperor. Miaka had told him about the trains, cars, and planes that were found in the strange place called Tokyo. Miaka had also told him about an unusual device where you could see people and things move around in a box. Hotohori liked Miaka more and more with every breath she took. Hotohori was so excited and so happy that he went so far pinching himself to make sure this all wasn't a dream. 

After talking the day away, Hotohori began to realize that it was getting quite late as he heard the cicadas and other insects of the night make their presence known. *I hate to end this now, but I guess she can tell me the rest tomorrow. * Hotohori had no intention of letting the young girl leave. She intrigued him and from the light in her eyes and her childlike innocence he could tell she had a heart of gold. He couldn't let her go. Not yet.

"Miaka?" Hotohori interrupted gently as Miaka began to talk about something in her world called an 'amusement park.' 

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's getting pretty late and I thought it would be best if we called it a day?"

"What?" Miaka got up from her place on the floor. "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure but I guessing its four or five hours until dawn."

"What?! We've been talking that long?! Oh no! What am I going to do? I still haven't found Yui and I'm stuck in this strange place and I've got nowhere to sleep and..."

Hotohori straighten up from his place on the wall wincing as her heard various tendons snap. "There's no need to worry. I'll have accommodations prepared for you immediately." Hotohori gestured to the door to the left and then quietly made their way down the hall and through many entranceways until coming upon a room with golden doors. Hotohori pushed the doors to the side and stepped inside. Miaka was hesitant to follow.

"Miaka, it's okay." Hotohori said, taking her hand and leading her inside. "You can sleep here." Hotohori walked across the enormous room and led Miaka to another room with a grand bed in the center. Miaka was about to politely decline when all of a sudden her eyes began to get heavy. It seems that she was much sleepier than she thought. She slowly walked over to the bed and fell into the cushions. She gave a long sigh. *I could get used to this. * That was her last thought before she fell into a long and very deep sleep. 


End file.
